¿El comienzo?¡De lo nuestro!
by o0Alix0o
Summary: Naruto tiene problemas en el amor... Tres personas a las que quiere, no sabe por cual decidirse, Sakura su amor platonico, Hinata la persona mas dulce en Konoha, Sasuke su mejor amigo a quien por fin volvera a ver.
1. El día que todo comenzo

hola bueno este es mi primer fanfic inspirado en unas imagenes que vi, espero disfruten leyendo

**Disclamer: **Naruto no me pertenece todos los personajes fueron idea y creacion de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**El día que todo comenzo**

Hacía una noche solitaria y una chica de cabello rosa iba caminando hacia su casa acompañada de un bien parecido muchacho de cabellos dorados, todo parecía ir bien, puesto que iban platicando muy alegremente por las solitarias calles de Konoha.

—Naruto ya te dije que no es necesario que me acompañes a mi casa, soy una ninja bastante fuerte. —le dice la chica de cabellos rosas de lo mas natural.

—lo… se jeje pero… me gusta caminar a tu lado y llevarte a tu casa. Eso es lo que hacen las personas que… que… --Naruto, se mostraba muy nervioso así que la kunoichi termino su frase. —son novios, sí eso hacen jaja. — Dijo con una gran sonrisa. —

—Sakura-chan. —muy sorprendido Naruto, pues no esperaba esas palabras de su, por lo visto "novia".

**~~~~~~~ Inicio del flash back ~~~~~~~**

— ¡Ey! Sakura-chan!!—dice Naruto con una sonrisota en su cara.

—Dime Naruto—responde Sakura muy amable y con un leve sonrojo, que Naruto no distinguió.

Algo sorprendido por la actitud de la pelirrosa continua con un muy notorio nerviosismo—Esto… yo jeje emm… bueno quería saber si tu... –cambia repentinamente su manera de hablar—Sakura-chan ¡me gustas y mucho! y quiero salir con tigo. — al terminar la frase Naruto estaba completamente rojo, Sakura en cambio lo miraba con mucha ternura al parecer esperaba que el rubio dijera eso.

—Esta bien Naruto. —y entonces esta le da un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios, lo que hizo que el rubio pusiera una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –pero más te vale que seas buen novio. —y al terminar la frase lo abrasa. Naruto solo responde el abraso con las manos algo temblorosas, no se esperaba la reacción de su hasta hace un momento amiga, compañera de equipo. — en… entonces ¿eres mi no… nov…ia?—pregunto Naruto muy feliz y nervioso a la ves.

—Eso creo.—Sakura estaba muy feliz puesto que hace poco tiempo el Capitán Yamato le hizo ver que en realidad a quien quería era a Naruto, y que Sasuke, solo era una persona a la que apreciaba mucho y no quería olvidar. Después de todo se puede decir que de un extraño modo había sido su primer amor.

**~~~~~~~ Fin del flash back ~~~~~~~**

Después de un largo camino de silencio Naruto lo interrumpe. –llegamos. —y con una sonrisa le pregunta a Sakura. – ¿quieres ir con migo a un día de campo mañana? ya que no tenemos ninguna misión ni nada que hacer. –

—Claro, pasa por mi a las 3:00 de la tarde ¿esta bien?—.

—sí entonces yo paso. –

Dicho esto Naruto estaba apunto de marcharse cuando sintió la calida mano de Sakura tomar la suya, al momento que este volteo para ver la razón que le impedía continuar su camino, sintió una calidez sobre sus labios algo suave eran los labios de la pelirrosa en un beso muy tierno y "amoroso".

_- ¡me esta besando! ¡me besa!.- _pensó muy emocionado.

—Nos vemos mañana. –dijo Sakura una ves que se separo de Naruto. Al parecer los dos estaban muy felices con lo que posteriormente había pasado.

Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue saltando por los techos con una gran felicidad, hasta llegar a un sitio que no reconoció al instante. Sin darse cuenta había llegado al lugar donde durante su infancia fue su lugar de entrenamiento junto con Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke y por supuesto Sakura.

Lo que le hizo sonreír con la nostalgia de cómo había pasado el tiempo.

—y pensar que Sakura y yo ahora estamos saliendo. —dijo para si mismo. Cuando un ruido, al parecer de una pelea lo regreso a la realidad fuera de sus recuerdos.

Naruto cuidadosamente se acerco al lugar ocultando su presencia como buen ninja que era, y lo primero que distinguió fue a su amiga Hinata a quien apreciaba mucho. Al parecer un grupo de 10 ninjas estaban peleando contra ella quien se veía muy agitada su ropa estaba desgarrada y le costaba estar de pie. Naruto no lo pensó ni un segundo, hizo un montón de clones a quienes mando a darle una paliza a esos cretinos mientras el fue directo con Hinata, la cargo delicadamente y la saco de ahí, la llevo lejos y en medio de el bosque se sentaron uno junto al otro recargados en el tronco de un árbol.

— ¿Pero qué fue eso Hinata?—Estaba tan desconcertado no entendia nada pero no iba a esperar a que esos desgraciados le hicieran mas daño a su amiga.

—yo… yo… no pude hacer nada— respondió Hinata entre sollozos y empezo a llorar. Naruto viendo la condición de esta no la cuestiono mas y la abrazo para que se desahogara.

Despues de un tiempo Naruto se sintió muy cansado, al parecer sus clones habían terminado con esas personas. Naruto comprendió por que la agresión contra su amiga. Pero no dijo ni hizo nada puesto que hinata seguía llorando en el pecho de Naruto (estaba tan asustada que no notó que estaba abrazando a la persona que mas quería, no se daba cuenta de nada).

_-Nunca pensé volver a ver a Hinata así de frágil-_ pensó para si,Naruto- _esos patanes como pudieron hacerle eso_- hinata estaba muy débil no traía su chaqueta y su ropa estaba totalmente rota.—Hinata—susurro Naruto al oído de la chica, haciendo que volviera en si y se diera cuenta de su situación, lo que hizo que se paralizara y un sonrojo que no se notaba por la obscuridad de la noche apareciera en su cara.—ya estas a salvo—continuo el rubio serio y amable—me he encargado de ellos—al terminar la frase la separa de el y busca su mirada.

Hinata estaba tan apenada no sabia que hacer mirarlo a los ojos le provocaría un desmayo seguro, pero no podía dejarlo así, la salvo y tenia que darle una explicación. Levanto la vista y lo miro a esos ojos azules que la cautivaban.

—no es necesario que me digas nada, lo se—interrumpió Naruto al ver que Hinata iba a empezar a hablar—gracias a mis clones—dice sonriendo.

—Naruto, gracias. —Hinata se sentia muy bien, era como un sueño todo lo que le había pasado. Naruto se levanto después de unas milesimas de segundo, cuidando que Hinata no se fuera a caer puesto que la tenia abrazada aun.

—Vamos.— le suelta la cintura y la toma delicadamente del brazo luego le pone su chaqueta, con la ropa así seguro estaba muriendo de frío.

—¿A dónde?

El rubio la mira con una amplia y dulce sonrisa y continua caminando mientras le dice.—pues a mi casa, no estas en condiciones de volver a la tuya seguramente entre tu papá y Neji no te dejarían descansar y se pasarían el resto de la noche cuestionándote.—Hinata no sabia que hacer, Naruto se preocupaba demasiado por ella que era lo que le pasaba, seria que Naruto siempre fue así con ella y no se había dado cuenta.

La verdad Naruto la quería mucho pero era la primera vez que se mostraba tan amable con ella y es que la felicidad de estar saliendo con Sakura le daba más bondad al ingenuo chico.

—No, Naruto, encerio te agradezco tu hospitalidad pero no puedo, si llegara a hacer algo así creo que lograría que se preocuparan mas por mi. —respondió la chica de ojos blancos como la nieve muy segura aunque con un leve sonrojo

—Ya veo. —el rubio seguia muy preocupado.—pero solo te dejare con una condición.—al decir eso en la cara del ojiazul se dibujo una sonrisa tierna, la mas linda que la chica haya visto.— déjame acompañarte a tu casa, no estaría muy tranquilo dejándote ir sola. Dicho esto el muchacho tomo a su amiga de la mano y fueron caminando juntos por las calles desiertas de Konoha, o al menos eso parecía.

Un joven se la había pasado persiguiendo al rubio todo el día sin que el lo notara ¿tan buen ninja era que Naruto no lo pudo notar?

Pues si ciertamente esa persona había tenido un gran entrenamiento con uno de los legendarios sennin de la aldea, se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha, alto cabello y ojos negros como la noche, de piel blanca y un muy buen formado cuerpo con un atractivo incomparable. Había logrado seguir a su mejor amigo todo el tiempo, la razón solo el la sabia. Tenía una mirada fría con indiferencia y aun así siempre puesta en Naruto. Ante la situación que el Uchiha presenciaba Naruto y Hinata caminando muy juntos tomados de la mano cualquiera diría que eran pareja o llevaban tiempo saliendo juntos.

Ya frente a la mansión Hyuga se hizo un silencio absoluto, ni el ojiazul o la ojiblanca se despedían solo se quedaron frente a frente en silencio, esperando que el otro dijera algo para despedirse, pero ninguno lo hacía. Hasta que el rubio interrumpió el silencio.—Bueno llegamos.—miro a los ojos a su amiga ella solo seguía de pie observando a el rubio sin prestar atención a sus palabras viendo sus ojos y luego labios. Estaban ahí solos y ella solo podía ver los suaves e irresistibles labios de Naruto. -¿_por que? lo unico que puedo hacer es verlo... como quiciera besarlo, sentir el sabor de sus dulces labios-_. la peliazul pensaba cuando pudo levantar la mirada para ver los profundos ojos de Naruto se dio cuenta que el la veia como perdido y este se agacho lentamente hacia el rostro de la Hyuga...

* * *

y eso es todo es el primer capi jaja espero les haya gustado jaja es mi primer fic les recuerdo no esperen gran cosa :P se nota que le estoy dando a Naruto varias opciones jaja, otra cosa lo que no se entienda en este capi (me refiero mas que nada a la pelea de Hinata) se explicara mas adelante.

a si y pues como veran aqui no esta muy claro cual es la pareja principal pues me gustaria que los lectores decidieran y la mayoria ganará ya que tengo un monton de ideas para este fic.

Parejas a escojer:

Naruto y Sakura

Naruto y Hinata

Naruto y Sasuke

o.o naruto si que tiene de donde escojer XD anda muy solicitado.

Se aceptan reviews ya sean amenazas de muerte o lo que se les ocurra auque sea un cuntinua para saber que lo leen. Ah! y en el siguiente capi respondo reviews (si los hay=S).


	2. Noche ¿confusa?

He aqui la continuación de este Fic, me disculpo de antemano por tardarme tanto en subir disfrutenlo

* * *

**Noche ¿confusa?**

Como si hubiese entrado en un trance el rubio acaricio las sonrojadas mejillas de la chica haciendo que se sonrojaran aun más, esta cerro los ojos al ver como Naruto se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, ninguno de los dos estaba con sus sentidos despiertos, mas bien solo se dejaban llevar, en ese preciso instante en el que Naruto rozo con sus labios la dulce boca de Hinata ambos sintieron como una chispa recorría todo su cuerpo, comenzaba desde los labios y se iba extendiendo por todo su cuerpo; paso hacia la cabeza descendió por el pecho, los brazos, hasta en los pies. Esta sensación era distinta a la que Naruto había sentido otras veces…

—_Cuando bese a Sasuke y a Sakura no me sentí como ahora. Esta es la mejor sensación que he tenido, no quiero que termine_…_ ¡NO! _¿_Por que hago esto? yo quiero a Sakura pero… Hinata… no… esto no es justo… yo no debo hacer esto. —_El muchacho debatía en su cabeza mientras la chica tenia la mente en blanco no razonaba esta situación.

Los ojos del joven de cabello negro que observaba todo desde una distancia prudente para no ser descubierto se abrieron más, pero aun sin expresión que mostrara lo que en realidad pensaba solo estaba quieto mirando la escena de su excompañero con esa chica seria con la cual nunca cruzo palabra.

Para esos tres jóvenes pudieron haber sentido pasar las horas de lo que realmente fue fracción de minuto, unas cristalinas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de esos ojos azules al momento de separar a Hinata de él, la noche los abrazaba con una intensa oscuridad lo que ayudo a Naruto a ocultar sus lagrimas. La abrazo quedando la cabeza de ella en su pecho, beso su cabeza y la apretó contra si mismo.

—Perdóname. —Susurro Naruto a Hinata sacándola del transe en el que la había metido.

—_Por que me pide perdón… yo nunca debí dejarme llevar, en realidad la culpable soy yo, pero ¿culpa? _—. Hinata no articulo palabra estaba demasiado confundida solo asintió levemente la cabeza.

El chico solo retrocedió unos pasos de la mansión y como si acabara de salir de aquel trance mostró una gran y despreocupada sonrisa así dirigiéndose a la kunoichi y se despidió con una sacudida de mano al aire. —Adiós Hina-chan. —.

Esto provoco un gran sonrojo en Hinata que le llegó hasta las orejas pues ver su sonrisa era una de las cosas que mas le fascinaba de Naruto.

—Esto… si… jeje ah… gracias por todo Naruto-kun.— La chica estaba tan nerviosa que empezó jugar con sus dedos y tuvo que desviar su mirada de esos ojos azules que tanto le encantaban y mirar el típico movimiento de sus dedos puesto que si seguía viéndolo a él corría un grave riesgo de desmayarse.

—Sí, bueno suerte con tu familia jajaja.—rascó su nuca ingenuamente.—Te veré luego.—

Dicho esto Hinata asintió rápidamente con un brusco movimiento de cabeza y sin mirar al chico se dio media vuelta y entro a la mansión.

Durante aproximadamente cinco minutos Naruto quedo enfrente de la mansión mirando la puerta por donde Hinata había desaparecido de su vista, acto seguido sacudió su cabeza con el fin de acallar sus pensamientos. Giro y se dispuso partir hacia su departamento iba caminando tranquilamente cosa que irrito a el Uchiha que lo seguía puesto que así era mas difícil ocultar su presencia por suerte para él Naruto estaba demasiado distraído como para estar alerta de algún agresor y sumándole la habilidad que Sasuke había adquirido en su entrenamiento con Orochimaru y el fastidio de una compañera como Karin con habilidades tan grandes de percepción de chacra logro seguir a Naruto durante todo su recorrido sin ser descubierto.

— ¿_Será oportuno hacerle saber a Naruto de mi presencia ahora?— _Penso Sasuke al encontrarse ya en la "residencia" de Naruto

—Ah! Ha sido un día de muchas emociones. ¡creo que me merezco unas tres o cuatro raciones de mi ramen instantaneo.— Dijo Naruto dirigiéndose directamente al espacio de la cocina

—_Creo que ese dobe no ha cambiado en nada— _Pensaba Sasuke hasta que un gran grito lo volvio a la realidad

—¡¡AH!! HE SIDO ROBADO MI RAMEN INSTANTANEO YA NO ESTA.—

— _¡pero en que rayos esta pensando ese escandaloso…—_

— ¡Mi ranita! ¡donde puse mi ranita!... ¡ah! ¡voy a morir de hambre alguien tiene pensado matarme! ¡primero roban mi ramen instantáneo y los muy sádicos se llevaron a mi rana para que no pudiera comprar más!.—

.—_Su ¿Ranita?—_ Eso si que era ridículo para Sasuke, una gran gota resbalaba por su nuca.—_que le pasa apenas esta solo y aprovecha para hacer sus payasadas.—_Una cruz de venitas se sobresaltaron en la sien de Sasuke al ver eso.—_Que demonios…¡voy a matar a Naruto!—_ lo que Sasuke observaba era el portakunais de Naruto abierto con un monedero verde en forma de rana saliendo.—_Como se le ocurre guardar su dinero ahí y dejarlo desbalagado en la casa ¡que clase de cerebro tiene para no saber ni donde deja sus cosas!—_

Para colmo Sasuke había perdido el control sobre controlar su chacra su enojo provoco que se desconcentrara y algo de su chacra ya era perceptible... claro no para Naruto quien estaba como loco desordenando más por así decirlo su ya desastroso apartamento en busca de su monedero que con cada cosa que susodicho arrojaba iba siendo menos localizable por "suerte" alguien muy enfurecido golpeo la puerta con tal fuerza que hasta el suelo retumbo del golpe; esto hizo que Sasuke se calmara y se diera cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el control quien al instante oculto de nuevo su chacra esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde, en cambio Naruto profeso un grito, sorprendido volteó lentamente la cabeza para mirar la puerta su cara se puso azul y sintió recorrer por su espalda un escalofrío de miedo.

—Voy. —Pronuncio Naruto en un susurro

—_Espero que no se hayan dado cuenta de mi presencia… eso interferiría.—_

El rubio abrió lentamente la puerta para encontrarse con una de las mujeres más tenebrosas de toda Konoha, no superaba a Tsunade, pero, aun así todas las mujeres de esa edad son peligrosamente aterradoras. Una mujer algo robusta de cabello negro con algunas canas en él, la cara molesta que hacia notar mas sus arrugas en la frente del tamaño de Naruto, tal vez más alta, vestida con una pijama de gatitos; fue lo que apareció del otro lado, la ultima persona a quien Naruto quisiera ver tras su puerta.

Esa anciana era una vecina reciente de Naruto se cambio cuando enviudo para vivir en el mismo lugar que sus nietos, desde entonces se queja del escandaloso de su vecino "Naruto"

—Se puede saber que te ocurre son las dos de la madrugada y me despiertas con esos gritos locos ¡pareciera como si te estuvieran v******* .—

—_Pero que mujer tan loca. Acaso un requisito para alquilar aquí un departamento es ser una persona completamente anormal—_Sasuke estaba totalmente irritado pues tener a semejantes modelitos casi frente a él le colmaba la poca paciencia que tenía si es que la tenía

—Di… discúlpeme Mary-san he sido demasiado escandaloso no es lo que piensa, claro que no, pero es que ¡Me han robado! ¡Quieren que muera de hambre!—

—Pero como es posible ¡robado! Muchacho haber empezado por ahí ¡vamos que estos días están cada vez peor! ya cambiaron a robar comida para que uno muera de hambre ¡ni un joven ninja puede estar a salvo pues lo intentan matar de hambre!.—

—Exacto eso digo yo por que se tienen que meter con mi ¡ramen! ¡se lo llevaron todo! Y támbien mi ranita para que no pudiera comprar mas para mi cena de hoy.—

—Tu eres demasiado escandaloso pero igual no puedo dejarte desamparado sin una cena, prepara un lugar decente para que comas que enseguida bajo con un poco de ramen que compre esta tarde en ichiriaku.—

—Mary-san ¿habla enserio? ¡usted es la mejor!—

—Calla niño y ordena esto que ya vuelvo. —

— _¿Qué clase de psicópatas son estos dos?—_

Después de una fracción de hora Naruto ya cenado y Mary-san de nuevo en su departamento Naruto se metió al baño dispuesto a lavarse los dientes y a ponerse su pijama que constaba de unos pantalones naranjas de tela mas suave y cómoda de la que normalmente y una camiseta blanca algo vieja que dejaba poco trabajo a la imaginación de quien lo viera.

Ya en el baño comenzó a lavarse los dientes dejando toda la puerta del baño abierta provocando que Sasuke lo mirara con cierta perversión puesto que, Naruto, ya estaba lo suficiente bien formado para dejar de parecer un simple chiquillo flacucho, termino de lavarse los dientes y empezó a desvestirse de la camiseta mostrando a Sasuke una espalda más fuerte y ancha de lo que recordaba aun sin quitarle lo esbelto al rubio cuando este se puso la blanca camiseta que usa para dormir Sasuke desvío la mirada hacia el suelo observando los pies descalzos de Naruto y solo pudo apreciar como caía un pantalón y sus pies salían de el para entrar a otro.

Naruto ya durmiendo profundamente se mostraba demasiado inquieto Sasuke al fin ya viéndolo dormido se le acerco se paro frente a su cama e instintivamente su mano se movió acariciando la frente de Naruto y moviéndole los cabellos dorados de la frente.

El tacto fue suave, la fria mano de Sasuke paso lentamente por la frente calida e inquieta de Naruto.

La mirada de Sasuke quedo pensativa y recorrió toda la casa, para al final volver a Naruto

—Dobe.—Pronuncio quedamente Sasuke, casi inaudible

—Sasuke—La voz de Naruto penetro en los oídos de Sasuke –_Acaso ¿seguía despierto?—_

* * *

:) eso es todo jaja espero que les haya gustado mi locura gracias a todos por leer ahora en cuanto a lo de la votacion sucedio algo que no esperaba o.o un empate aunque no dire entre quienes ni nada pero si ven los review podran notar que quedaron igual x_x asi que pues ni idea de que hacer yo prometi que la pareja ganadora y cumplire ^^ ahora esto se pndra mas loco xD

muchisimas gracias a todos por dejarme review fueron mas de los que esperaba: Astarot, jaoco-kun, platudo, hijadelaluna, goalbest, ruka-chan, leonardo, pecas96, fatimataichuy sagone ^^ me hicieron sentir muy bien con sus reviews jaja mis respetos a ustedes que se animaron a hacerme saber que leian mi fic

y a todos los lectores gracias por leer si quieren dejarme un review con lo que sea en especial recomendaciones que me puedan ayudar para mejorar escribiendo y asi puedan disfrutar mas la lectura, regaños un simple hola n_n todo es bien aceptado


End file.
